Fuera del cielo
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Tú me enseñaste que todo este tiempo estuve fuera del cielo. Leve lemmon hitsukarin.


**FUERA DEL CIELO**

-Toshiro... no... se suponía que... debíamos hacer el... papeleo... - Dijiste entre besos, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Por tú culpa, ya que a la señorita rebelde se le ocurrió llevarme la contraria.

-Al carajo con el papeleo... -Te dije antes de pegarte a la pared y meter mi mano dentro de tú blusa.

Nunca tuve tanta fe en el amor o los milagros, nunca quise que mi corazón aceptará algo así, pero simplemente no lo puede evitar, tú amor es muy diferente al del resto de las chicas, tú me haces sentir como sí volviese a nacer con cada noche que pasas a mi lado.

-Estamos en la oficina ¿Lo recuerdas? -mencionaste sonrosada mientras despeinabas mi cabello.

-Pues entonces deja de hacer tanto ruido -aconseje para seguir con mi labor de despojarte de toda la ropa.

Porque el sexo contigo es maravilloso, tanto así que es como sí me llevase al paraíso y se nota...

-¡Kya! - te escuche quejarte en el momento en el que te penetre sin delicadeza. -Mierda, podrías ser al menos un poco más delicado-

-Y tú podrías dejar de clavar tus uñas en mi espalda... pero ambos sabemos que eso es mucho pedir -te dije para comenzar con un fuerte y veloz vaiven.

Porque con cada caricia, beso y gemido me haces sentir como sí hubiera estado fuera del cielo por tanto tiempo...

-¡Toshiro! -gritaste arqueandote, al parecer este es tú quinto orgasmo.

-Carajo... Karin... sabes -Las palabras eran empujadas con dificultad ante mi eminente liberación- Te amo -declare antes de venirme y caer al suelo contigo aún aferrada a mi.

Tú eres la única que puede hacerme caer de rodillas a tus pies y la única que ha podido convertirme en un ferviente creyente de esas cosas, y estoy seguro que tú podrías hacer que incluso la persona más escéptica crea en dios, claro está sí no fueras una pecadora como yo.

-¿Crees que alguien haya escuchado nuestro escándalo? -preguntaste poniendote de pie e importandote poco tú desnudez.

-Lo dudo -declare confiado y con una sonrisa ladina, tú enarcaste un ceja invitandome a continuar -Todos están en una fiesta en la octava división, al parecer la teniente Ise tuvo una misión y dejó sólo al capitán Kyoraku así que ya sabes a quién se le ocurrió ofrecer una fiesta de sake -te vi sonreír picara.

-Entonces tenemos el día para hacer lo que queramos ¿no? -preguntaste sentandote sobre mi.

-¿Se te ocurre algo divertido? -Pregunte posisionando mis manos en tus caderas.

-¿Que te parece cumplir todas mis fantasías de oficina? -sugeriste antes de besarme.

-Y después dices que el pervertido calenturiento soy yo -dije antes de ser callado por tus besos.

Es el momento de abrir las puertas de mi cielo personal porque justo ahora me matan las ganas de estar ahí de nuevo y permanecer por mil horas más.

-¡ah! -gemiste/gritaste mientras te complacia justo sobre mi escritorio. -¡MÁS! -está vez ordenaste clavando tus uñas en mi espalda y como era obvio obedeci al instante.

-No sabía que tenías la fantasía de que te follara en mi escritorio -dije divertido.

-Y tengo... otras tantas... que quiero cumplas... ¡AHORA! -y sentí tus fluidos regarse sobre la mesa.

-Se puede solucionar -dije sepatandome de ti y tomando asiento en la silla tras de mi. -dime cuales son y tus palabras serán órdenes -

-¿Enserio? -preguntaste sin siquiera reincorporarte.

-Claro... -dije tomando tú pierna y jalando hasta tenerte en la orilla y sentada dejándome verte plenamente. -pero tú tendrás que complacer las mías -y puse mi mano entre tus piernas.

Porque tú eras mi pequeña ángel que me mostraba a cada segundo que toda mi vida estuve fuera del cielo...

-Ha... -Gemiste mientras yo jugaba con aquel punto sensible de tú feminidad.

Sigo sin entenderte del todo, mientras que en el campo de batalla eres todo una guerrera, en la intimidad eres toda una sumisa y mientras yo soy alguien tranquilo ante la vista de todos, contigo soy la persona más dominante.

-Ya estas lista -declare girandote y dejándote boca bajo sobre el escritorio -Te amo... -susurre en tú oído antes de arremeter contra ti con fuerza.

Las embestidas eran duras y rápidas, delicadeza era algo que sólo dejaba para ocasiones escasamente especiales.

-¡Capitán~! -joder... tenía que ser ahora y justamente ella quién irrumpiera en mi oficina. Su rostro se tiño de rojo al ver nuestra posición... -Yo... ¡lo siento! -Exclamo y se giró dándonos la espalda.

-¡Matsumoto! -grite con la cara escarlata y tomando mi haori para cubrirte y posicionarme tras de ti.

-No se preocupe yo sólo venía por el sake que escondi la otra noche y... -

-¡Matsumoto! sólo vete -roge mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

-Ok... -dijo saliendo lo más rápido. -Y no olviden usar condón -grito desde afuera.

Suspire con pesades dejándome caer en la silla -Maldición... -miscui por lo bajo.

-Calmate... pudo ser peor... - dijiste sentandote en mi regazo.

-¿Qué puede ser peor? -pregunté acariciando tus suaves y cremosas piernas.

-Pues... -abriste la boca para decir algo cuando...

-¡MALDITA PULGA PERVERTIDA! -se escucho antes de que las puertas se abrieran de par a par.

-Que Ichi-nii nos encontrará hace cinco minutos -dijiste antes de que la gran persecución protagonisada por tú hermano y yo comenzara.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Creo que mis lemmons ya son muy predecibles además de cortos... Mi inspiración se corta de la nada... que mal.

2.-Agradecere a quién comente y me de palabras de apoyo.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, el resto es mío, sin más me despido, lean comenten y sayonara.


End file.
